Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are payloads in the form of remotely or autonomously controlled aircraft. UAVs tend to have lightweight airframes relative to conventional piloted aircraft, as well as advanced propulsion systems, secure data links, and associated control systems and payloads. While UAVs vary in complexity, all are characterized by an absence of a human pilot controlling the aircraft from within a cockpit. In some embodiments, a pilot may remotely control the UAV via a ground-to-air radio link. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has adopted the term “Unmanned Aircraft System” (UAS) to collectively refer to the UAV, an associated ground station, and any other support equipment instrumental to successful UAV flight operations.
UAVs/UASs are traditionally used in support of intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance (ISR) missions. However, the traditional ISR support role has evolved from early radio-controlled drone designs to the highly sophisticated systems used on the modern battlefield, as well as in support of drug interdiction and border security missions. For instance, modern UAV/UAS mission scope has expanded to include strike missions, using airborne UAVs as command, control, and communications, and computer (C4) ISR relay nodes, search and rescue (SAR) operations, and suppression/destruction of enemy air defense (SEAD/DEAD). Because of this mission evolution, conventional UAV designs may be less than optimally effective in certain operating environments. UAVs of reduced size may be particularly useful, for instance, when deployed from a forward area of operation or other platforms or vehicles lacking extended runway surfaces. Small UAVs may also be useful in operating areas having overhead obstacles preventing conventional runway-based launch operations. However, small UAVs can also pose unique launch and deployment challenges.